Fierce
by TeeShirt
Summary: It was hardly my fault at all. It was an accident. Creepy one shot. Male pregnancy. First fanfiction.


_It was hardly my fault at all. It was an accident. I just never expected to have him right inside the bathtub. My girlfriend is coming over today. It has been two weeks. She'll probably hate me forever._

I glanced from my computer over to the crib which was close to the bed. I'm betting that_ he'll_ probably need a diaper change in about an hour.

My son…

My _new _son…

He was never supposed to be here at all. I can't really consider him a mistake. In fact, I didn't know he was inside of me. It was back just a few weeks ago that I felt cramps.

They weren't ordinary cramps at all. In fact, they felt completely _sharp, hard._

This wasn't normal at all!

I thought this was from working out too much over at the local gym so I decided to take a few days off so I could let my muscles calm down. I quickly went to a doctor who couldn't find anything wrong with me at all. The painful cramps still continued and I even saw some blood in my urine. Surely it could not have been a urinary tract infection.

So I went to my final plan; taking a long, hot bath.

Well, I mean my girlfriend does it when her time of the month rolls around and when the cramps kick in. Surely it could have helped me, right?

It didn't at all.

In fact, the minute I was inside the tub of water, it turned pink, later a bright red. The cramps kicked in harder than I expected and I screamed. My whole abdomen and chest were hurting, aching from something.

That _something _was _pushing _itself out.

I drained out the water that was inside the tub. Looking down to my privates, I saw a wet, red head coming out of my _penis_. I quickly pushed harder and _it_ came out slowly until I was able to pull it out.

I couldn't believe this at all! I was _pregnant _and I didn't even notice at all. No symptoms showing it. Nothing! Glancing, it turned out to be a baby boy who was now screaming in my arms.

Holding my son gently, I carefully stepped out of the bathtub and grabbed my IPhone which was on top of the laundry basket. Not knowing why, I typed in Mario's number.

_Come on! Pick up! _I thought furiously.

Turns out he never picked up. I typed in Pit's number.

"Hello?" said a feminine voice.

_Palutena must have answered his phone._

"Oh, Great Palutena!"

"Link?" she asked.

"Oh yes, your highness?" I shouted out to her. I ended up having to shout out due to my son crying.

"I know what happened to you. You just had a child right now."

"I know, I know, I need you-"

"Me and my son are coming over. Don't move."

She hung up. I quickly looked to my newborn who was still screaming. Putting my IPhone down, I walked to the toilet. With one hand I opened the lid and carefully I sat down. Looking at the bathtub a few feet away from me, I saw my own trail of blood.

_How the hell am I going be able to clean this up? _I thought curiously.

**SLAM.**

"LINK?"

"He's in here Pit."

Coming inside my bathroom was none other than the Goddess of Light, Palutena along with her servant _and_ son Pit. They stepped in and were glancing at the trail of blood I made.

"Whoa." Pit mumbled out.

Palutena walked over to where I was. She then took a hold of my son and examined him.

"Pit."

"Yes, Lady Palutena?"

"I need you to find me a pair of scissors pronto! I'll stay in here and help Link clean himself up."

"I'm on it, Lady Palutena!"

Pit dashed out of the bathroom quickly. I looked down at my legs, seeing that I was dripping blood all over, besides my newborn son, who was already quiet as he tried to nap. Glancing at the goddess, she had just washed a medium sized bath towel with hot water. She came over to me and grabbing a hold of my newborn, she cleaned him all around, commenting about him.

"Hmmm, he looks a lot like you, Link. He looks like he could have Zelda's eyes." She said to me as I got to hold him again. I cradled him, seeing that he has already dozed off into my arms. Of course, I bet Palutena knew I was pregnant. She was a Goddess yet they always tend to keep everything to themselves. She knew about this but if Palutena told me, I would have laughed my ass off. But I still wondered about how I was able to conceive…

"But wait! Th-th-the last time I did-"

"-was over SEVEN months ago, Link. After that, you and Zelda kept your relationship a bit low but you guys are still madly in love. I could see it in you two." Lady Palutena said as she came back with another towel. Pit came back with the pair of scissors in which he traded with Lady Palutena for the towel. She carefully took a hold of my son again and carefully snipped off the umbilical cord. Meanwhile Pit helped me clean myself up, removing some of the blood stains which marked my skin.

"Oh just look at you! You are so cute! Yes you are!" she cooed at him. Pit handed to her another towel in which Lady Palutena wrapped my son up in. Finally up, I wrapped myself in a white robe which was hanging from the door. I stepped out of the bathroom and sat down my beige colored chaise. Palutena stepped out of the bathroom as well with my child in her arms.

"Link, would you like to hold your new son?" she asked to me.

I nodded to her and she carefully handed to me the bundle of joy that recently came out of me. While cradling him softly, I thought deeply. If I ever knew I had him inside me, we'd probably be at the hospital. Zelda would be at my side along with my family and friends. The youngsters will probably think my son looks like a weird alien from outer space but for us old people, he was healthy. Deep down, I could see him, in the future, as a strong, optimistic man, willing to help anyone in need.

My son…

My _new _son…

"_Devlon…"_ I quietly mumble to myself.


End file.
